Izzy has a Journal?!
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: First attempt at fanfic. Izzy tries to write aboiut the day in his journal, but the others find out and try to help. Not that funny, but it was just a try. Go ahead and flame if desired, or at least try to be nice.


Well. For a first fanfic I must say that, I have no idea how this will turn out. It does have a kissy scene with Tai and Sora at the end; get ready, get set, flame me already; the characters are a bit exagerated;and this is going up anyway, so there. But if for some weird reason you actually like it, (gasp) then yipee, tell me. It doesnt matter what you say anyway, I'm gonna post more sorryass and maybe enen halfway to good fics. Yippee. Now, go. Read.   
-----------------------------------------  
  
Izzy's Online Journal  
  
ONLINE JOURNAL  
  
Well, computer, today was rather interesting.  
  
Whats this? Izzy has a JOURNAL!  
  
Wait a minute I wanna see!  
  
("I want that computer back, Tai....Tai? Tai?")  
  
Matt, dont EVER look over my shoulder as I type. Ever again  
  
OOOOH its Izzy's diary  
  
IT IS NOT A DIARY  
  
Izzy's right Men dont have diaries.   
  
([Tai] "And Matt should know, as seeing he's had a diary before.." [Sora laughs and   
Tai blushes.)  
  
Anyway, Computer ([Joe] "Izzy its not really, um, normal to talk to your computer." [Izzy]" Leave my computer alone!")  
  
Hi Computer it is Tai and Izzy is a complete computer freak. ([Izzy] I want my computer back!)  
  
I am back. Anyway, they told me to write whatever they say so I guess I will.  
  
(Stop flirting with Sora, Tai.)  
  
( Yeah Tai I think Matt's a little mad.)  
  
( Joe, shut up!)  
  
(Why are we doing this, again, Matt?)  
(Because Izzy is a computer geek, TK)  
  
(Dont be so mean to Izzy[thank you, Kari])  
  
(Aw, come on Kari...)  
  
(Hey Matt is sitting too close to Mimi!)  
  
(Shut up Tai)  
  
(Matt and Mimi...)  
  
(I am gonna kill you Tai, I am warning you...)  
  
(Cant we all just be good friends for once)  
  
(Is that about you and Tai?)  
  
(Ooh, shut up Mimi!)  
  
(Ooh, Sora's a little touchy on that subject...)  
  
(I heard something, did you hear something....)  
  
(Joe, there is nothing out there)  
  
(Yeah there is)(Dont wet yourself)  
  
(You promised not to tell about that1)  
  
(Sorry!It slipped)  
  
(Can I beat him up for you, Joe)  
  
(I dont care, Matt, I'm going to do something else!)  
  
(Like what?)  
  
(Didnt Izzy want to talk about our day?)  
  
(Yeah, like just change the subject...)  
  
Okay so anyway, while the, ah, kids argue I will talk about the day. (Izzy, let us help)  
  
Hey whos doing the typing, anyway?  
  
Now I am. So anyway, uh, I dunno what happened today?  
  
We saw a grocery store.  
  
WE did not see a grocery store, we saw a pet store.  
  
We did not see a pet store, Tai, it was an electronics store.  
  
IZZY.....  
  
Sorry. I was delirious...it was a pet store  
  
I know it was a grocery store  
  
Mimi, wouldnt you rather have a pet store?  
  
No, Sora.  
  
(Hey Sora, was it a pet store?)  
  
(Yes, Tai, it was)  
  
(Doesnt Tai feel all special)  
  
(Heres an idea:Never, ever go out with Sora)  
  
(Hey!)  
  
(I was kidding...[Sora beats up Tai while Matt tries to hold Tai.])(This is all your fault, Matt)  
  
(Shut up and get beaten by a girl, Tai. You know you want to, and besides, why did you say 'never go out with Sora'? Have you been out with her before? Heeheehee.)  
  
(NO WAY! And theres also no way a girl can beat me up!)  
  
(Oh, so now girls arent strong? I'll show YOU strong, you silly boy![Now Mimi is helping Sora beat up Tai, and Izzy finally has his computer back])  
  
Home sweet home. Tai rather feels inferior to the female population of our little gang here...(oh, not you too, Kari!! Awwww......) Anyway, we came across a pet store and we went in. It was digital of course but the strange thing was, Computer  
  
Excuse me, Izzy? Sorry to interrupt, but I want to try something here. What is everyone's favorite animal?  
  
1. Its Kari and that one is easy I like kitties!  
  
2.Give me the darn computer, Kari  
  
3.Its a laptop, Tai, like a smaller computer. Call it a laptop.  
  
4.Whatever. Hey Sora whats YOUR favorite animal  
  
5.I dont know thats a hard one...  
  
6.A hard one! Even I can answer that one!  
  
7.YOU can answer it, Tai? Dont strain yourself. You might find that thinking is hard for you (Matt give me it!)  
  
(No way, buddy, its mine!)  
  
(Sorry to interrupt, but last time I checked that was MY laptop)  
  
(Yeah, Matt, give Izzy back his computer!)  
  
8. OKAY now that my LAPTOP is back ahem,Tai  
  
(Izzy, give me the COMPUTER)  
  
(Laptop!)  
  
(Computer!)  
  
(It is a laptop)  
  
(Excuse but my fingers are cramping from typing!...Dont roll your eyes, Tai. And   
dont you dare send Gomamon over here, Joe. Tai, I will hit you again...)  
  
(Argh, I want the laptop now!)  
  
(Mimi, give Joe my LAPTOP.Please.)  
  
(Okay here ya go.)  
  
(Thats not fair, Izzy! I asked for it first)  
  
(You called it a 'computer', you...you...you)  
  
(You-what?)  
  
(uh, ah, ruffian.)  
  
(Nice comeback Izzy)  
  
(I dont need sarcasm, Matt)  
  
(All you boys shut up! Joe has something to say! Er, type)  
  
(Hey, wait a sec! You called this thing a 'computer' earlier, Izzy!)  
  
(Yeah, but now its a LAPTOP)  
  
(You are starting to sound like Matt!)  
  
(Okay, Tai thats it! {matt leaps ontop of Tai and begins to strangle him. All eyes turn onto them for a moment and there is complete silence. Then eveyone goes back to their arguments.})  
  
(Aah! Isnt anyone gonna help me?!)  
  
(No.)  
  
(Hey Tai watch the hair!)  
  
(What hair?)  
  
(I will kill you)  
  
(Anyway, Joe, go ahead now)  
  
9. I dont like animals. I'm pretty much allergic to them....(Thats sure was brilliant[Tai, with a blackeye from Matt])  
  
Okay, LAPTOP. About the pet store. The cages inside seemed to be...devoid of any animals or creatures, Digimon or real (Izzy? Does that not imply that that Digimon are not real?)  
  
(I'm insulted!)  
  
(Its okay, Patomon!)  
  
(Hey wait, Matt, do you think I'm real?)  
  
(You are real, Gabumon. Izzy's just weird, thats all.)  
  
(Leave Izzy alone, I'm too tired to stand up for him anymore)  
(Yeah, guys, Kari's tired)  
  
(Go to sleep too, TK)  
  
(But Matt!!!)   
  
I apoligize, Laptop, for he ignorant interruption above. And the comments from the peanut gallery.(Izzy...)Okay, okay. I'll type now.  
  
My friends are extremely impertinent.  
  
Hah, some friends. (Tai, give Izzy back his computer...dont yell, man. Tk and Kari are already asleep)  
  
(Yeah guys, so are Mimi and Joe.)  
  
(Youre really getting on my nerves, Tai)  
  
(Yeah but Tai still loves you, Sora)  
  
(Izzy, old pal)  
  
(Yes, Tai?)   
  
(Run, man.)  
  
Hey everyone its Matt while Izzy is getting beaten to death and Sora yelling for them to stop I will continue along in our story.  
  
So anyway we (Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!)  
  
(Tai, get off of Izzy you'll kill him!){Izzy pokes Tai in the eye}  
  
(Hmm, very interesting...)  
  
(I'll show YOU interesting, you little dweeb!)   
  
(BOYS! Stop it right now!)  
  
(Yes, mother)  
  
(Oooh, Yamato Ishida you are goin down!)  
  
(Whoo, Sora)  
  
(Go ahead, cheer for your love)  
(Izzy, shut up)  
  
(No)[Tai punches Izzy in the cheek]I have to go run now since Sora is about to slaughter me....  
  
HEY ITS IZZY AGAIN WASSUP  
  
Matt fix the caps lock  
  
CANT YOU SEE I"M TRYING TO IMPERSONATE YOU  
  
Matt go to sleep ([in the background-]Maaatt!)  
  
(Hold on TK)  
  
Signining off, this Matt Ishida, from the Digiworld, have a nice evening.   
  
Hey, Tentomon, I'm tired, how bout you? (Izzy, do get some sleep)  
  
(Hold on Tentomon)  
  
(Wait-Tai, Matt and Izzy-apologize to one another. NOW)  
  
(Sorry)  
  
(Yeah. Sorry, guys. Sorry Sora)  
  
(I hereby apologize)  
  
(Thank you boys...and thank you, Tai, for apoligizing to me...)  
  
Hey look, Tai is blushing.  
  
(Oh, u,, your welcome, Sora. Again, I'm sorry.)  
  
(Okay, Tai, um, thanks. And, uh, goodnight)  
  
(Sheesh, neither of you ever get this weird at night)  
  
(Matt, I do believe you are ruining the occasion)  
  
(Sorry, Gabumon)  
  
Moments later.(Hey, Matt, what are Tai and Sora doing? Are they kissing?)  
  
(What, TK? Oh yeah, they are. WHAT?!!?!!? TK, dont watch.[covers TK's eyes]TK whenever Tai and Sora do that agian, dont watch.)  
  
(okay, Matt)  
  
(Um, so, uh, goodnight, Tai?)  
  
(Uh, yeah, goodnight Sora.)  
  
(Okay...)  
  
(Okay...)  
  
(Um...)  
  
(Well, uh)   
  
(Will he both of you go to sleep already?)   
  
Sora is now kissing Tai on the cheek. (Matt, stop interrupting a beautiful moment.)  
  
([Tentomon, Gabumon, TK, Patomon, Biyomon, Agumon, Matt. I suppose Tai and Sora would say it too, but they were kissing. Again. Um, sort of Ew.] GO TO SLEEP IZZY)  
  
(Okay)  
  
(Goodnight Tai?)  
  
(Um, yeah, goodnight Sora...)  
  
(Hey, not that agian. Both of you, no both of you PLUS Izzy-shuddap and go to   
sleep.)  
  
(Yes, mother)[Matt throws leaves at us. Momentarily, everything settles down and I,   
Izzy, am awake again.](Hey, wait Tai, youre supposed to have the first watch)  
  
(Nah, I'm fine here already...besides, Joe ill take it)  
  
(Huh? Okay, Tai.[yawn]I'm on duty...)  
  
Once again, this is Izzy, Laptop/computer, from the Digiworld, signing off.[yawn...]   
  
Goodnight.  
  
-------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, leave me alone now.  
Oh yeah, anything in these ( ) were something someone said that was typed.  
Anything in [ ] was something someone did that was typed or typed in the midle of someone saying something.  
Anything in these { } means something someone did or said something that was not typed. Confusing, much? 


End file.
